


Now I'm gonna Love You...

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: ZilEstes Guilty Pleasure [8]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Doubt, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Too sweet, asfghj, im trash sorry, reassuring one's faith, sweet af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: Lovers need reassurance. Or maybe just attention.





	Now I'm gonna Love You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSorceress/gifts).



> Set in an Alternate Human Universe

-

The sun is slowly rising behind the tall buildings...

Now, this is unusual.

What is? The feeling of a normal day, a normal scenery, normal. Then your brain decided, 'it is not the case.'

Why?

All because of one person?

Shouldn't you, yourself, decide on what it should be? Decide when it is not usual?

Yet someone, someone you love, changes everything?

Why?

Why does having the presence of others, help people feel more...At home?

Happy.

To find love in happiness.

To find happiness in love.

-

"Wow, and good morning to you too, baby."

Zilong smiled as he eyed his lover's writing, grinning more as he felt himself proud as Estes was using the pen he gave him the first time they started a decent conversation, which was a few years ago now that he thought about it.

Estes, as the words in his notebook described, felt assured and...Warm. Hoping that someone would dare him not to sigh every time Zilong greets him with such genuineness because he can't help it. Why? There's a few reasons why.

The silver-haired male leaned forward and the other followed. Though it may seem that Zilong lacks utter respect to some things, in these cases, he shoves it away and focus on him and only him...

Estes sighed again, gently and ever-so slowly rubbing his cheek against the brunette's. Wordless actions; is how the former priest expresses himself, and the soldier finds it absolutely adorable.

"Hey, tell me something..." said Zilong, cutting the peaceful silence, in which the other doesn't mind on how (albeit sometimes idiotic) strong and sincere his lover's voice is.

Estes blinked and leaned forward, such that his forehead is touching the soldier's.

"Yes?" a small whisper, feeling his hair, then his cheek being caressed softly. Lightly. He is not fragile, yet Zilong's heart can be easily shattered by him, collapsed to no return. Broken.

Yet he reached out to it, making them both vulnerable to what either would say or do, and yet when bonded, they never felt so alive. To live with more than they asked for. And that is all that they could ever ask for.

"If..." a second of hesitation, "If I wasn't ever...Y'know. What would your life be like...?"

The former priest sighed again, resting his head on where the brunette's heart is beating steadily. Breathing.

"...Empty..." He murmured, moving his hand from Zilong's arms to his hand, enclosing it tightly with his own as they meet. Even he himself needs such reassurance. That life would be so dull, or would it? Is this all an exaggeration?

No. This feeling, only comes through much understanding and patience. A prize. A prize wherein worth is meaningless.

"...Lost..." The soldier sighed, smiling as he wrapped his arms around him.

Yet doubt clouded his mind as he kissed his forehead.

Why?

Why does he need more?

"Are you sure?" Zilong asks with a broken chuckle, "I mean," he sighed, "you would still be a priest if it wasn't for me." The soldier he looked away. He had to. How could he bear to face someone so beautiful when he took something that means so much to him? Foolish, for himself to think that he means more...?

Is it foolish, or is it love? Hell, if it is.

A moment of silence, and it troubled him. Such a silent heartbeat, now pounding ceaselessly as he waited for a response, but does he want it?

Yes. He does not want to make the same mistake again.

"Life...Is better spent in what makes one truly happy than to force oneself. To die peacefully as one learned to love..." Estes murmured near Zilong's neck. "Because you are more than worthy and deserving..." He added, gently kissing him. A kiss which both of them already consider as heaven.

"Estes I-..." The soldier spoke, or tried to speak. Indeed he was a fool. A fool to believe that when one really meant that you are worthy of their love, that they do not mean it at all. Experience, the past that haunted him, troubles turned to dust as his focus turned to someone, someone who truly accepts who he is, the only one who accepts his feelings wholeheartedly...

But what will he say? Speechless, they call it. But he wasn't, he wants to tell him so many things. 

That can be summarized...

"God, Estes, I love you so much..." Zilong practically tackled him down to the cushion, kissing him plenty around his head.

Estes laughed blissfully. Assured, as the other was assured.

No need to answer, when a kiss provides it all.

Ah, yes.

Such bliss.

These are the times when breakfast can wait...

"I love you so much that today, I'll even cook breakfast for you." The soldier smirked, kissing his hand.

Or not.

-

_ Like  I'm gonna lose you... _

-

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Zilong actually cooks better than Estes XD  
> This was a bit different from my usual writing style because I wanted to experiment a little ^ v^~  
> I hope it's obvious that I put my own personal feelings into this asdfgh—right down the middle ; v;


End file.
